The New World 4
by GACfan4Life
Summary: After the governor knocked on the prison's front gate, he retreated. Now Woodbury is living in the prison with the group, helping out and trying to keep the prison functional. Everything is going good with Daryl and Trixie but what happens when an old enemy comes back? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

A lot has happened at the prison in the last seven months. The people from Woodbury had moved in and while groups went on runs they'd bring a couple of more people in. But the biggest thing that happened in those seven months was when Daryl put a diamond ring on Trixie's left ring finger.

It was winter time, probably around the end of December, Daryl was out on a supply run with Michonne they drove past a mall. Once they got the supplies they needed they headed back towards the prison but Daryl decided to stop at the run down mall. He had told Michonne to keep watch and that he'd be right back. Taking down some walkers he finally made it to Zales. Daryl looked over most of the rings until one caught it eye, he smashed the top glass of the display case, got the ring and put it in his pocket. He quickly exited the mall and back to Michonne. Michonne gave him a knowing look and Daryl gave her the don't say anything lecture.

Later that night Trixie and Maggie were supposed to take watch in the guard tower but Rick told Maggie that Daryl was taking her place for the night. Trixie was eating a granola bar when Daryl came up.

"It's not your night to take watch." She said looking at him curiously.

"Rick decided ta switch me 'nd Maggie las' minute." But the truth was, Daryl went and told Rick and Rick had agreed.

Trixie just shrugged it off. "Want some?" She asked holding the half eaten bar towards him.

"I'm good." He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Shorty, why don't ya come in...we need ta talk."

Trixie swallowed the last piece pretty hard. Those were the worst words to say in a relationship and it's even more worse to hear it in an apocalypse. She walked in, grabbing a bottled water and drank some to get the rest of the granola bar down.

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked sitting down on the piles of blankets.

Daryl stood there a few seconds before putting his hands in his pockets and putting on his poker face. "We need ta talk 'bout us. The world's gone ta shit 'nd there's really no time fer people ta fall in love 'nd all tha' crap. Bu-" Daryl was cut off when they heard Glenn yelling from below.

Daryl growled out of frustration and gave Trixie a pointed look. "Stay righ' there." He went out the door and put his hands on the railing. "Wha'?!"

Glenn chuckled nervously, Daryl was giving him the most menacing look he could muster. "Sorry! I just wanted to know if you guys wanted some dinner!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We're fine!" He then went back into the guard tower with the door slamming behind him.

"So you were saying?"

Daryl took a deep breath before starting back up. "Bu' when we were at the CDC you changed my mind."

Trixie was beyond confused now. Daryl sighed, scratching the back of his head before pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Wha' I'm tryin' ta say Trixie is will ya be mine ferever." He said holding the diamond ring in between his thumb and index finger.

Trixie covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. It took her a few moments to let his words sink in. She finally got up and went to Daryl, hugging him. "Yes, I will."

Daryl let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Tha's as close ta bein' married as we're gonna ge'."

Trixie smiles and leaned up and kissed his lips. Daryl wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The innocent kiss turned heated pretty quickly and before anyone of them knew it, they sunk down to the floor and took their time with one another.

Now it was summertime in Georgia and was it hot. It was morning and Trixie was so Trixie, Carol and a few other people were on breakfast duty. Trixie was busy cutting up lettuce that she didn't realize someone was behind her until they wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If I was a walker you'd be eatin' already."

"Morning to you too Daryl. And I don't really have to worry about walkers unless I'm outside the prison fencing."

He chuckled a little before putting a kiss on the side of her head. Trixie decided to look up from what she was doing and caught Carol giving Daryl and her a smile.

"I'll take over for you Trix, you've been cuting things up for hours."

"Thank you Carol." Trixie smiled then turned her head when she heard another chorus of good mornings to Daryl. She chuckled at his reaction. "It won't hurt to say hello every once and a while to them."

"I do say hi ta 'em Shorty. Been sayin' hi all mornin'."

"Patrick could you take over, I've got to show Trix and Daryl something." Trixie and Daryl looked towards Carol before they started to follow her.

The three of them didn't make it to far when Patrick spoke up.

"Uh, Mr. Dixon?" Trixie blinked a few times in amusement when Patrick said that. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir and I'd be real honored to shake your hand." Patrick finished as he extended his right hand out.

Trixie chuckled when Daryl looked at Patrick's hand like it was foreign. Daryl gave a slight irritated sigh, licked his fingers, then shook Patrick's hand with his spit infested fingers. Trixie cringed a little. Carol, Trixie and Daryl walked away from Patrick.

"Did you really have to do that?" Trixie groaned.

"Wha'? It was jus' spit. Nothin' else." He said with a smirk.

Trixie started blushing, she knew what he meant. She smacked his arm as hard as she could, which made him laugh. The three of them stopped and stared at the fence, seeing a bunch of walkers piling up at the fence and the fence cleaners were taking them out.

"We need more people out there." Trixie observed.

"Yeah. This is as bad as last month." Carol said.

"If we ge' more damn fence cleaners then we can get rid of the herd faster."

"It's manageable, we can get ahead of it but not for long. Sorry Pookie."

Trixie snorted as Daryl elbowed Carol playfully.

"Ya know how I feel 'bout 'pet names'. I don't like 'em."

"That's why we do it DarylBear."

Daryl narrowed his eyes in warning at Trixie.

"Ya better watch ya step Trix."

Trixie laughed as she walked away with him while waving bye to Carol.

"Why are you so uptight today?"

"I gotta go out on a run taday."

"You're never this uptight about going out on a run. Who's going?"

"Beth's not so smart of a boyfriend."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Give the kid some credit. If it makes you feel any better I'll go with you."

The two of them stopped at the truck and Daryl looked at her sternly. "No ya ain't. We don't know if yer..."

"That's one of the reason's why I need to go out on the run."

Their conversation was cut short when Zach came up to the other side of the truck. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dixon."

Daryl grunted in annoyance while Trixie smiled at Zach. "Hi Zach, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Dixon."

"That's good." Trixie patted Daryl's chest. "I'll get some of my things and we'll head out." Before Daryl could protest Trixie walked off.

Trixie said hello to Beth as she passed her before going back into the prison to get her weapons. Trixie went into their cell and grabbed her thigh pouch that had her ninja throwing knives and snapped it onto her right thigh. She walked out of the cellblock and back outside to the vehicles to see Daryl getting on his motorcycle.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you?"

"No, we need ta find out. 'Nd yer the only one tha' knows wha' ta ge'."

Trixie got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. The group of vehicles began their journey to the gate. Trixie smiled when she saw that Michonne was back. Daryl shut off his motorcycle to talk to Rick and Michonne real quick.

"Well, look who's back."

"Didn't find him."

Trixie and Daryl nodded sadly. "Glad ta see ya in one piece."

"Thinking about looking over near Macon."

Silence.

"It's worth a shot."

"That's seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few un-neighborly people." Trixie said.

"Shorty's righ'. Ya think tha' it's worth it?" Daryl looked from Michonne to Rick. "Thinkin' 'bout checkin' out the Big Spot. Know which one I's talkin' 'bout?"

"Yeah. I gotta go out and check the snares. I don't want to loose whatever we have to the walkers." Rick put his attention on Trixie. "Looks like you're going too."

"Yeah, got to pick up some **things**."

Rick nodded in understatement.

"I'll go." Michonne said hastly.

"But you just got back." Carl said.

"And I'll be back."

Trixie shook her head as Michonne headed to one of the cars and Daryl started the motorcycle back up. Rick ran to the gate to let everyone out. Once the motorcycle was out of the gate Daryl sped off with the others close behind him. As they all made their way to the Big Spot Trixie rested her head on Daryl's back as she watched the trees and walkers zoom by. The group stopped right outside some fencing. Daryl shut the motorcycle off as the others got out and came up to him and Trixie.

"What's with the fences?" Zach asked.

"Army came 'nd put these fences up. Made it a place fer people ta go. Las' week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers b'hind this chain link, keepin' people out like a buncha guard dogs."

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha piped up.

Trixie heard something that sounded like music. "Sounds like music."

"You drew them out." Michonne said.

"Put a boombox at the other end a few days ago."

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said.

"A'righ', le's make a sweep, make sure it's safe. Grab whatcha can 'nd we'll come back tamorrow with more people."

The group followed Daryl through the hole in the fence very carefully and quietly. They done a quick scan and found no threat before making their way to the store. Daryl sat down on the window's ledge and knocked on the window loudly with his elbow. He then motioned for Trixie to sit next to him and she did.

"Jus' give it a second."

It was a nice peaceful silence for once until Zach started talking. Daryl gave Trixie the 'See this kid's a dumbass' look.

"Ok, I think I've got it."

Trixie looked from Daryl to Zach with a confused look. "Got what?" Michonne spoke up before Trixie could.

"I've been tryin' to guess what Daryl did before the turn." He said before sitting down next to Trixie.

"Been tryin' ta guess fer six weeks."

"I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"A'right, shoo'."

Trixie sat up straighter, she wanted to hear his guess. Zach took a few seconds before speaking again.

"Well with the way you are at the prison... you bein' on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people by being kind of a surly. Huge swing here... homicide cop."

Michonne started laughing, making the three of them look at her. Trixie had an amused look on her face.

"Wha's so funny?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"Nothing. It makes perfect sense."

"Actually the man's right. Undercover."

Trixie looked over at Daryl and saw that look and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Zach.

"C'mon, really?"

Trixie chuckled, this kid sounded like he'd won the jackpot or something.

"Yeah. I don't really like ta talk 'bout it 'cause it's a lo' of heavy shit. Ya know?"

"Dude, c'mon, really?"

Daryl turned his head back to Zach with the 'You actually bought that' look.

"Guess I'll just keep guessing I guess."

"Yeah, ya keep doing that."

Trixie felt an eerie presense so she looked behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream as she jumped away from the window.

"Going to do this detective?" Michonne mocked."

"Le's do it. Ya not scared are ya Shorty?"

"No, it just surprised me." Trixie said while opening up her thigh pouch and taking out a ninja knife.

Daryl pried the doors open and once those were open Tyresse and Trixie took out the few walkers that were coming out of the door. Tyresse started dragging them out as the others went inside to get the supplies. They done a quick search before getting the things they needed. Trixie went off to the bath area to see if what she was looking for was there. She looked carefully, making sure she didn't skip over any items.

"Ya findin' everythin' ok ma'am?" The voice came lowly and a hand touched her lower back.

"I'm fine, just looking. And I believe that putting your hand on a customer would be considered harassment." Trixie chuckled as she turned around with a box in her hand and came face to face with Daryl.

"Well, I ain't an employee 'ere so..." He kissed her quickly before walking off to get some supplies.

About that time when Trixie put the little box into her bag she heard a crash and bottles breaking. She quickly zipped up her bag and got ready to kill some walkers. Trixie rounded the corner to see Daryl kneeling by the tipped over shelving.

"What happened? Everything ok?" She asked coming up behind Daryl.

"Bob's foot's caught. Help me ou'."

Daryl, Tyresse, and Zach lifted one of the shelvings off of Bob like it was as light as a feather. Trixie heard something and she was about to ask them if they heard it but it was cut off when walker fell through the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" She yelled.

"Uh, we should probably go now." Glenn said.

Trixie started feeling sick to her stomach. The thing was just dangling there by its intestines about 15 feet above them.

"Hurry up and get Bob out from under there so we can go." Trixie said.

"Le's ge' 'im outta there 'nd go, c'mon."

Everyone started scrambling to the shelf to get Bob out. More walkers started coming in from the ceiling. Every which way they turned their were walkers.

"What do we do?" Trixie asked a little panicked when her back hit Daryl's back.

"We gotta hold e'm off 'til Bob ge's free."

Trixie saw Glenn wrestling on the ground with a walker on top so she ran and stabbed the thing in the back of the head. Glenn pushed it off and got up quickly. "Thanks."

Glenn and Trixie made a break for it out of that isle.

"Hurry up! We're getting swamped." Trixie yelled as she sliced then stabbed at another walker.

Glenn and Trixie got back to Daryl and he jumped off the boxes and the three of them made a run for it. They rounded the corner to see Bob trying to hold off a walker with his bare hands. Daryl acted quickly by grabbing the walker by his ankles, pulling it then smashing its head in with his foot. Zach lifted the shelving unit a little and Daryl helped Bob out. The roof started collapsing more and the group heard a painful yell. Trixie gasped loudly when she saw a walker attached to Zach's leg, eating him. Glen went for Zach but Trixie stopped him and shook her head.

"It's to late. We need to get out of here."

"C'mon, go! Go!" Daryl yelled.

Tyresse, Michonne, Daryl, Bob, Trixie and Glenn ran out of the store just as the helicopter came through the ceiling. They quickly went through the fencing, got in the cars and left. The whole ride back Trixie and Daryl were quiet.

_How are we going to tell Beth?_

Trixie was snapped out of her thoughts when Daryl shut the motorcycle off.

"Ya ok?" He asked lowly.

"How are we going to tell her?" She asked just as lowly.

"We? Ya ain't tellin' her. Ya need yer rest, I'll tell her."

"But Daryl-"

"Trixie." He said with warning.

"Fine." She got off the motorcycle. "Will you at least let me know how she took it?"

"Yeah."

Trixie nodded once then headed inside and to the showers to get the days tragedies off of her. When she was done she went straight to hers and Daryl's cell. Trixie wasn't in there for very long, Daryl came through the makeshift door.

"How'd she take it?" She asked pulling the covers down.

"Surprisingly well."

Trixie turned towards him confused.

"She didn't cry, nothin'."

Trixie just shook her head. "You coming or what?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

Daryl kicked off his boots, put his crossbow right by the door and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed in with her and held her close.

"When are ya takin' it?"

"I'll take it in the morning." She said with a sigh as she hugged him tightly.

"A'righ'. Ge' some sleep."

Trixie closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie felt around on the bed and felt an empty cold spot next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that Daryl wasn't in bed but he was getting ready for the day.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily and about that time she heard an alarm clock in the distance.

Daryl chuckled, "I'd say it's mornin'. Probably 'round six." He said as he finished buckling his belt.

Trixie groaned and rolled out of bed. She quickly threw some jeans and a shirt on. The two of them left their cell to see Beth walking towards Rick.

"Morning Trixie and Daryl."

"Morning Rick." She said

Carl came his out of a cell as Rick was handing Judith over. The father and son duo left the cell block.

"I'll help you out today Beth." Trixie called down to her.

"Thanks."

Trixie smiled as she made her way to the stairs but before she could make it to the steps Daryl grabbed her arm gently to pull her against him.

"Ya gonna take it taday?" He whispered in her ear as he stuck a stick in her back pocket.

"Yeah, let me see if Beth's going to be good for ten minutes then I'll go and take it." She sighed, "Daryl, what if-"

"Then we'll jus' have ta deal with it."

Trixie was about to kiss him but she was interrupted when one of the Woodbury people came into the cell block with a frantic look on their face.

"There's walkers in D block!"

Daryl let go of Trixie and rushed down the stairs.

"Shorty, stay here with Beth until I say it's clear! Lock the cell block up!" He instructed before following the person quickly.

Trixie went down the stairs quickly and debated on following them or not. If she followed Daryl would be pissed at her. If she didn't follow and walkers came into this cell block she could defend Beth and Judith. She made up her mind quickly, Trixie shut and locked the cell block down before going back to Beth.

"You should go help."

"If I go Daryl will be pissed at me for living you and Judith unprotected. I'm sure it's under control." She looked at Beth.

Judith started whimpering so Trixie held her arms out. Beth handed her over and left Judith's cell to get her a bottle.

"You know, you're starting to get heavy. Pretty soon you'll be up and walking like a big girl." Trixie said sweetly to Judith.

Beth came back in with the bottle. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Su-" She was cut off when she heard something walking around by the cell block entrance. "Take Judith." She said handing her off to Beth before shutting the cell door behind her.

Trixie drew out her weapon and slowly went to the metal barred gate. She was about to attack when she saw Daryl, Rick, Hershel and Glenn.

"Is it clear?"

"Yeah." Daryl said with a hint of sadness.

Trixie unlocked the gate quickly to let them in. "What happened?"

"We don't know but Patrick was the source of it." Rick said.

"Patrick?" Trixie asked shocked.

"We talked to Dr. S and we found out that he choked to death on his own blood." Hershel said.

"But he was just fine yesterday."

"I know. We believe it was from the pigs or the birds." Rick said.

Trixie put her hand on her abdomen. "Can I head to the bathroom. I've got to go pretty bad."

"I'll walk ya down, jus' don't ge' to close."

Trixie looked at him strangely but followed Daryl to the bathrooms. Once she got there she went into one of the stalls to do her business.

"How long does it say until we know the results?" Daryl asked from the other side of the door.

She skimmed over the directions quickly. "Five minutes."

Daryl grunted, this was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. Trixie tried to go but she couldn't now.

"Daryl? Could you walk a few stalls down?"

"Why?" He asked turning to the door with a confused looked.

"Because my bladder is being bashful right now."

Daryl rolled his eyes with a sigh and walked a few stalls down. When Trixie heard him walk away her bladder finally released the light yellow urine. When she was done she put the cap on the stick and waited. This was going to be the longest five minutes for her too. She exited the stall and went to wash her hands.

"So wha's it say?"

"We have about another minute Daryl." Trixie said as she washed her hands.

When she turned around she saw Daryl looking at the stick, like it was a ticking time bomb. Daryl looked up from it and to Trixie, "Wha'?

Trixie chuckled as she dried her hands. "It's not going to kill you."

He grunted a little at her then snapped his gaze back to the stick when it made a noise, he let out a sigh.

"What's it say?" Trixie asked going over to him and the test.

She peeked over his shoulder and saw 'Not Pregnant'. "Daryl?"

Part of Daryl was glad that Trixie wasn't pregnant. This new world wasn't a place to be bringing babies into. And another part of him actually wanted her to be pregnant. He wanted to try and be a father, not like his father though. He wanted to hold and cradle something that he created. Then Daryl's mind started racing with questions. Would he be a good father or would he end up just like his father?

"Glad yer not havin' a baby Shorty, this world ain't a place fer babies." He said softly.

Trixie nodded understandingly, even though she wanted to try and be a mother again. She hugged Daryl from behind and he rested his hands on hers.

"The counsel's meetin' in a few minutes. We better head to it." He informed.

Trixie nodded her head and the two of them headed towards the counsel room. The two of them walked into the room in silence. Carol, Glenn, Hershel and Sasha watched them as they entered. Trixie pulled out a chair and sat down while Daryl turned one around and straddled it.

"I take it Patrick was the source but how did he get sick? Trixie asked.

"We're not really sure. Patrick was fine yesterday and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed."

"Tha's everyone in tha' cell block, tha's all of us. Maybe more."

"We know this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?"

"We can't just wait and see, I mean there's children. It isn't just the illness, people die, they become a threat."

"We need a place for them to go, they can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up."

"We can use cell block A."

"Death row, I'm not sure if that's much of an upgrade."

"Me and Daryl went in there and cleaned it." Trixie said, finally speaking up.

"Tha's an upgrade. Think tha'll work fer Dr. S?"

"I'll help Caleb get it set up."

The group became silent and wide eyed when they heard someone coughing and the cough was getting closer. Daryl was the first one to get up and the others followed.

"Shorty, stay in here."

"Daryl, I've already came in contact with you, it's too late." She said getting up from her chair and heading out the door with an irritated Daryl right behind her.

"I'm just taking her back to my cell so she can rest."

"Tyresse, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked.

Everyone was silent until Glenn spoke up. "We think it's the flu or something, that's how Patrick died."

"Judith is in that cell block, she's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away."

"It-It killed Patrick?"

"She's going to be ok. Now that we know what Patrick died from, we can treat it right?"

"Don't panic, we're going to figure this out but we should keep you separated in the mean time. We'll have Caleb take a look at you and we'll see what we have in medications."

"David from the decator group, he's been coughing too." Karen ratted out.

"I'll get him. There's some cleaning supplies in the tomb right?" Glenn asked as he walked away quickly.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Sasha said.

Sasha went to her brother and Karen to take them to quarantine.

"About to call another meeting later."

"A'righ'. I'll ge' ta buryin' the dead ones."

"You wear gloves and a mask."

Daryl agreed then took Trixie's hand and started walking away but stopped. "Ya a'righ'?" He asked Carol.

"I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika, they were around Patrick."

"We all were. Karen and David will be separated until they start feelin' better." Daryl answered.

Trixie was watching Carol and it looked like Carol was battling with herself, but why?

"You're right. Are you two ok?"

Trixie didn't answer for a few seconds. Of course she wasn't ok, whatever is going around is in their home, their safe place. All Trixie did was nod sadly.

"Mmm hmm, gotta be." Daryl answered before taking Trixie's hand again and walked away with her.

The two of them walked out of the prison and to the shovels. Daryl picked one up and Trixie looked at him curiously.

"Am I not helping or something? I thought that's why you brought me out here."

"I wanna talk ta ya 'bout some things." He said as he headed to the 'cemetery'.

Trixie followed him and when he got to a spot, he started digging. Trixie sat down in the grass a few feet away from him.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The results." He said with a grunt as he shoveled more dirt out.

Trixie stopped picking blades of grass and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be playin' dumb Trixie, I could tell by yer body language tha' you wanted it to read different."

"Ok? And your point is?"

He looked at her, "The poin' is, we can't have one, no' in this world."

"And you think I don't know that?" Trixie snapped, she was becoming irritated. "With the way you looked earlier, you wanted it to read 'pregnant' too, so don't be putting this all on me."

"I'm no' puttin' it all on ya. If ya wanna know, yeah, I was disappointed with the results but I'm also happy."

Trixie looked back down at the blades of grass that she tied together then looked over to the fencing to see Lizzie running away from Carol and Mika. Trixie heard someone approaching so she turned her head and saw Rick.

"Hey Rick." She muttered.

"Hey there Trixie."

"Glad ya were in there."

"Wasn't much use without my gun."

"Yeah, ya were. All this time ya been takin' off, ya earned it. We wouldn't be 'ere without ya."

"It was all of us."

"Nah, it was ya firs'. So ya gonna help us figure this ou'?

Trixie lied down in the grass and looked up in the sky, tuning Rick and Daryl out. If she walked back up to the prison Daryl would be right behind her, dragging her back down here. She sighed, he didn't just want to talk to her, he wanted them to have a few minutes to themselves. Trixie was quickly taken out of her semi-peaceful thoughts when Maggie started yelling. Trixie shot up and saw that the fence line was buckling due to all the walkers piling up.

They, along with some other people, started taking out walkers one by one. Trixie put the crowbar through the chain linked fence and started killing walkers.

"Are you seeing this?!"

"What?" Trixie asked Sasha.

Trixie looked down at the ground. _Who the hell is feeding rats to walkers?_

Their attention turned back to the fence, it started buckling more. Everyone started pushing on the fence and walkers were killing theirselves on the fencing.

"Rick, we haven't made a dent, there's too many! We need another plan!" Trixie yelled out while she pushed on the fence.

"Everybody back! C'mon back now!" Daryl yelled.

Everyone moved back quickly against the other fence.

"The fence keeps bending in like that the walkers are coming over." Sasha panted out.

Rick thought for a few moments. "Daryl, go get the truck, I know what to do."

Daryl took Trixie's hand and they ran off quickly. Once they got to the truck, Daryl hopped in it.

"Trixie, stay here. I don't wan' ya ta ge' hur'." He said before speeding off.

Trixie just rolled her eyes and ran back down to the fence, she **needed** to help. She heard a pig squealing and when she looked up she saw walkers eating the poor thing. The stood there in shock for a minute but she knew Rick was trying to save everyone.

"Trixie, are you ok?"

She turned her head and saw Maggie. "I'll be fine. Let's get the fence stable."

Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tyresse and Trixie put wooden poles up to stabilize the fence. Once the walkers left and the fence was stable Sasha cleaned up the rats and the others went back up to the prison. Trixie looked at Daryl and he was glaring at her, he motioned for her to follow him to his motorcycle. Once they got there she sighed.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm telling you now I **had** to help out. Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't lift my own weight around here."

"Ya coulda gotten killed!"

"You could've too! I know that you're trying to protect me and everything. Damn Daryl, I'd rather die trying to protect everyone than not try at all!" Trixie shot back.

Daryl narrowed his eyed at her with a low growl before backing her up into a wall. "Yer crazy, ya know tha'?" He smashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck and Daryl lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them to his own private room.


End file.
